


Victor Nikiforov Hates Katsuki Yuuri (but not really)

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [37]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Victor Nikiforov, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor doesn't really know Yuuri Katsuki but hates him (but not really)A look at Victor's feelings about Yuuri before the banquet in Sochi and it's not actually as negative as it first appears nor as Victor tries to pretend it is





	Victor Nikiforov Hates Katsuki Yuuri (but not really)

Victor hated Yuuri Katsuki.

It wasn't that he hated him on a personal level. For all he knew Katsuki was a very nice person, seeing as they had after all never really spoken. Just polite hellos and good lucks in passing at Worlds and Grand Prix qualifiers. 

So he really couldn't comment on Katsuki on personal level.

But on a skating level...by hell did Katsuki piss him the fuck off.

It had started only a few years ago. Yakov had been harping at him to put more emotion into his skating and Victor hadn't understood why. 

He won didn't he? What did it matter if he was faking the emotion?

But when he sat down to go the the skaters contending in the Grand Prix that year he had suddenly got what Yakov meant.

At first he had just noticed that the skater he was watching was a fan as they incorporated little things he recognised from his own skating. But as he kept watching a mix of shock and delight stole over him.

Who  _ was _ this skater who bled his emotions onto the ice, skating like his very movement was what created the music? 

The answer? Yuuri Katsuki.

Someone who had the potential to steal the gold right from under him.

For the first time in a long time Victor felt excited about the competition. 

Right up until he watched Katsuki’s first qualifier and watched him fall and then over rotate jumps he  _ should _ have landed.

Then Victor was angry.

He'd seen Yuuri nail that jump before but the one he watched just now was so clumsy in comparison.

Katsuki was better than this!

What's worse is only Victor seemed to realise that.

Yakov said he was a good skater but unremarkable. Even his fans saw him as a good skater but seemed surprised if he scored a personal best. 

Victor was infuriated.

It was clear to him that Katsuki could easily score in the hundreds if he could just pull his head out of his ass! And yet everyone who claimed to support him didn't expect him to score above the late eighties! Why couldn't anyone else see it!?

He tried to bring it up to Chris once but even that was a failure.

“Yuuri? Why are you asking about him?” Chris had asked in surprise.

“I just noticed his skating and wanted to know your thoughts.” Victor asked with his usual smile that suggested he didn't really care.

(But he did care. Ridiculously so)

“He's a good skater, we've competed against each other a fair few times. He's definitely good, in a few years I think we can expect him to win bronze at thing like the GPF” 

Bronze.

As if Yuuri couldn't steal gold if he just  _ got his shit together. _

Victor tried not to let it get to him but whenever he had to sit back and watch Katsuki be  _ mediocre _ he wanted to scream.

And right now Victor was so angry at Katsuki he couldn't spit nails. 

What the fuck was that free skate!? Katsuki had been so close to bronze after the short and Victor had fully intended to put his arm around him on the podium and whisper at him to stop fucking around and reach his damn potential already.

But then he had to self combust and  _ ruin _ it. 

Victor decided to vent his frustration by telling Yuri how he fucked up but Yakov took that over. 

That's when he let his gaze move around trying to find...ah there the fucker was.

Best to ease him in by appealing to his inner fanboy. Then once he's over Victor could finally lecture him about how he needs to stop wasting his fucking potential on mediocre programs.

What he did not expect was for the fucker  _ to walk away from him! _

The banquet then. 

Victor would be sure corner him and ask him what he needs to reach his potential. 

Maybe Victor could help! 

He was pretty sure he could talk Yakov into taking Yuuri on after all...

And maybe then he could let his mild obsession with the man go. 

Maybe…..

Maybe he didn't hate Katsuki as much as he thought he did…

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching the show I was struck by how only Victor is 100% sure that Yuuri cannot only score in the 100s but to get a world record 
> 
> He is completely certain of Yuuri being able to win from word go. Particularly the line "you have the skills to win, why can't you make it happen?" Stuck out to me 
> 
> Because that says to me Victor is saying "you could have have been fighting me for gold so why weren't you?" And I just like the idea of th fact Yuuri not reaching his potential pre canon just fucking infruiating the fuck out of Victor


End file.
